warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Seasonal Events/FEB17
This page will be a general description/guide for Fire Bulge Defensive Event. Preparing Before choosing your Fleet to entering this event, you should read these below : :0.Short call: :*'AV' = Armored Carriers :*'BM' = Monitor :*'SC' = Submarine Cruiser :1.Ship girls: :*DD: Japanese Destroyers such as Fubuki, Ayanami are recommended, While Fletcher is the best DD you can have, bring her too. Also Destroyer such as Gearing and Laffey are suggested because they have better chance to alive. :*CL: Better putting Helena into your Aerial fleet to help of the Carriers, others are not really useful...... :*CA: Recommend for such Wichita and Blücher, but they are not the major force, use them when you think you don't have enough BB/BCs :*CV: Akagi Flagship bring with Taiho, Lexington, Saratoga, thats all. :*CVL: Not really matter of which ships you bring. Just put in the one who have highest level, but clearly the modified one are better. :*Battleships. Well, you know who to use. Hood, Renown, Missouri, Bismarck, Tirpitz, Lion....... you should have some of these :*Friend's Fleet: Remember to check their equipment, don't bring those fleets who have nothing equipped or.... you know. And then choose the best one. 24 B25!!!! :2.Equipment :*DD: Torpedoes and Dive bombs, you can get a machine gun if you want. :*CL: with Dive bombs and engines. :*CA: better to equip with 1 of , 2 of and 1 :*CVL: Attackers, Bombers and Torpedo bombers are recommend in 1:1:1 :*BB~CV: Get your best equip :3.Attack order :*FIRST Use your BB fleet attack the enemy main fleet if your BB's level is low, and FIRST take your DDs to kill fishes if they have low levels too. Therefore your best fleet can still fight back. :*Better to resupply when your ammu are left 20% or lower, and when you have only 40% ammu left, carefully choose enemy for your ship girls. For example, use CVs to attack enemy DDs. :*For boss, better not to enter the night battle first. When only one or two left, she is yours. :4.Formation :*Unless for the boss, better to use Double Line and Line Abreast to kill fishes :*Recommend to use Line Ahead for boss so that is not easily to get heavily damaged. Ex-1 Defence of the North Sea Base Reward: CL (Omaha Class) #'Suggested ship levels:' 30 #'Enemy:' 7 fleets in 3 waves #'Available fleets:' 2 + 1 Friend's Fleet #'Ship Limitations:' 3BB/BC and 2CV/AVs and 1SS/SC #'Resupplies available:' 1 #'Suggested fleet:' :*Anti SS Fleet: 4DD + 2CVL :*Main Fleet: 3BB + 2CV + CL(Helena)/DD :*Friend's Fleet: Get the Best Fleet! 6CV with 24B25!!! Ex-2 Defence of Trondheim Reward: #'Suggested ship levels:' 50 #'Enemy:' 10 fleets in 4 waves #'Available fleets:' 2 + 1 Friend's Fleet #'Ship Limitations:' 4BB/BC and 3CV/AVs and 1SS/SC #'Resupplies available:' 2 #'Suggested fleet:' Same as E1 Ex-3 Battle of the Fjords Reward: BB (Soviet Union) #'Suggested ship levels:' 70 #'Enemy:' 4 fleets in 2 waves #'Available fleets:' 3 + 1 Friend's Fleet #'Ship Limitations:' 5BB/BC and 3CV/AVs and 4DD/BM and 1SS/SC #'Resupplies available:' 1 #'Suggested fleet:' :*Anti SS Fleet: 4DD + 2CVL :*Aerial Fleet: 3CV + 1CVL + Helena + CA/DD (High level for dealing damage) :*Main Fleet: 5BB/BC + CA :*Friend's Fleet: Get the best one. Ex-4 Battle of the Ice Sea (HARD) Warning: In HARD MODE, you will not be able to recruited any of your friend's fleet. This will be your own fight from now on. Reward: (Accesory) (+10% damage of Torpedo Bombers during Opening Air Strike +5% damage of Torpedo Bombers during First-Round Shelling) #'Suggested ship levels:' 80 #'Enemy:' 11 fleets in 4 waves #'Available fleets:' 3 #'Ship Limitations:' 6BB/BC and 4CV/AVs and 1SS/SC #'Resupplies available:' 3 #'Suggested fleet:' :*Anti SS Fleet: 4DD + 2CVL :*Aerial Fleet: 4CV + 1CVL + Renown(in second skill) :*Main Fleet: 4BB/BC + Helena(Anti-SS) + one other Anti-SS ship Ex-5 Sneaking in the White Sea (HARD) Reward: Trophy * 30 #'Suggested ship levels:' 85 #'Enemy:' 16 fleets in 5 waves #'Available fleets:' 3 #'Ship Limitations:' 6BB/BC and 4CV/AVs and 1SS/SC #'Resupplies available:' 4 #'Suggested fleet:' same as E4 Ex-6 Defence of the Hero City (HARD) Reward: Special Avatar #'Suggested ship levels:' 95 #'Enemy:' 5 fleets in 2 waves #'Available fleets:' 3 #'Ship Limitations:' 8BB/BC and 4CV/AVs and 4DD/BM and 1SS/SC #'Resupplies available:' 0 #'Suggested fleet:' :*Aerial Fleet: 4CV + 1CVL + Helena(Anti-SS) :*Main Fleet: 2BB/BC + 4 high level ships (use to deal damage) :*Anti-Boss Fleet: 6BB (Let's get her down, baby)